


A Wonderlandian Wedding

by BriarNChant (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/BriarNChant
Summary: Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Cheshire are making it official, they're getting married. Blondie Lockes is covering the ceremony, Giles Grimm is officiating and, Kitty is just trying to figure out why in the world she and Lizzie agreed to have their ceremony live-streamed in the first place. But, it's sure to be a good day. Kitzie, Kitty/Lizzie. Wedding fluff, same-sex marriage. If you don't like that, don't read.





	A Wonderlandian Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago but, it makes me smile. So, I wanted to post it here. Was originally from my FanFiction account but, enjoy! Added some much-needed edits.

"I'm Blondie Lockes and I'm right outside The Queen of Hearts' castle here in Wonderland. Much like those of you watching via Mirrornet streams or on your MirrorTVs, I'm waiting to see 'the wedding of the century," Blondie finally took a breath.

 

Kitty scoffed at her MirrorPad, she figured age would've made Blondie less excitable. But, maturity wasn't necessarily linked to age.

 

"Sure, it might be old news that Lizzie Hearts, the now Queen of Hearts in Wonderland will be marrying her longtime love, Kitty Cheshire. But, the wedding is sure to be an extravaganza of colors with the array of guests combined with the spellbinding oddity of Wonderlandian customs," Blondie sighed in admiration.

 

"Thank you, Blondie Obvious," Kitty rolled her eyes and stopped watching Blondie but, kept the sound on.

 

"Both brides have declined to comment until after the ceremony has taken place but, we will be filming the ceremony. Such joy should be shared by all, no matter the land or kingdom they happen to reside in!" Blondie finished her opening comments.

 

Kitty proceeded to shut off her MirrorPad. She began to wonder why she had been watching that thing on in the first place. Blondie was just outside the castle, after all.

 

Gulping in nervousness, the fact that she would be married in less than an hour was beginning to hit Kitty.

 

What was happening?

 

Kitty was usually very good under pressure and laughed in the face of most danger. She turned her head to see her dress on the other side of the room. Lizzie hadn't seen her in this dress yet but, what she did know was that they had decided upon dresses in the same style. Nothing less would have pleased Lizzie's fashionista tastes.

 

Not a Cheshire smile but, a smile nonetheless, spread across Kitty's features.

 

A plethora of thoughts from the fact that she was going to partially rule Wonderland after marrying Lizzie to the fact that somehow, she and Lizzie had agreed to have their ceremony broadcast live across the MirrorNet were all flooded Kitty's mind.

 

Somehow, she managed to cling to the one thought that made sense in this whole 'hot mess'.

She, Kitty Cheshire, was very much in love with Lizzie Hearts. They were going to make it official and share their love with everyone.

 

"Kitty," Maddie knocked on her door, "Have you started on your makeup?"

 

* * *

 

 

Lizzie's process of getting ready was an entirely different story.

 

Her hair was rolled up in curlers, the base foundation of her look was almost dry and her team of experts had better have her put together in time or it would off with all of their heads!

 

Alright, maybe that was a little extreme. But, if her day…

 

There she went again: _her_ day. it was not just ' _her day'_  It was her _and_ Kitty's day.

 

Letting out a sigh, Lizzie kept her unmoving, unsmiling expression. She could smile and show emotion when she saw Kitty and they recited their vows. Until then, she was going to act like she was practically made of porcelain.

 

She eyed her dress which was in the corner of the room right now. It was gold, red, black and went well with her position of 'Queen of Hearts'. She expected no less. It was a custom-made gown by none other than Vera Wing.

 

Kitty's dress was also a Vera Wing original. And, the shoes that would be accompanying both gowns had been customized by none other than Ashlynn Ella.

 

While Lizzie had been prepared to pay just as much as she had for the gowns when it came to the shoes, Ashlynn had refused to charge her. Ashlynn said to consider the two pairs of shoes as extra wedding gifts.

 

Smiling at that memory, Lizzie was very certain that she and Kitty would be stealing the show in their one of a kind looks.

 

"Everything is going smoothly," Bunny said from outside the door of Lizzie's dressing room, "Giles Grimm is here. He's in his post and the guests are being seated. You'll be ready soon, won't you, your majesty?"

Time flew faster than both Kitty or Lizzie had been prepared for. It was finally time.

Kitty entered the Throne Room first. Cameras flashing were the only noise heard besides the wedding march that played.

 

She turned to face forward once she came to the altar and Giles Grimm. She maintained a calm yet cool expression —that was until a new wedding march began playing and Lizzie entered the room.

 

* * *

 

Under normal circumstances Kitty would have uttered a 'Me-OW!' or some other kind of remark but, her breath was caught in her throat.

 

Lizzie was quite the vision in her wedding dress. Black, gold, and red were indeed, her go-to colors for most things. Yet, she looked so prim and polished that her natural sense of style and alluring beauty were truly being pushed to the limit.

 

The shine of her crown was only rivaled by the shining of her necklace and the golden parts of her shoes. She was truly the star of her wedding.

 

While part of Kitty wanted to do everything in her power to blink back her tears, at not wanting to ruin Lizzie's perfect day, she couldn't hold back any longer.They were about to be joined together for the rest of forever after and, that was perfect.

 

Now that Lizzie stood next to Kitty, it was time to begin.

 

"Fellow fairytales, I ask that you please take your seats. I am about to officiate the wedding of Elizabeth Hearts and Katherine Cheshire. They will be the rulers of Wonderland. Please, take your seats before these gorgeous queens," Giles Grimm spoke.

 

Gorgeous queens? Well, he certainly hit the nail on the head with that one. Lizzie couldn't stop looking Kitty up and down. Their dresses were very similar but, they were not the same.

 

Kitty's dress was made up of a crisp lavender flowing skirt and her corset top was black with a few cool blue and white accents.

 

She wore a smaller crown than Lizzie’s but, one with ears and the roses in her hair matched her dress perfectly. Her veil was long in comparison to Lizzie's short veil.

 

Their dresses were so alike yet, so different. Different details of their looks helped to showcase such an intricate detail about what made them who they were as a couple.

* * *

 

 

Giles Grimm began his spiel and soon enough, he got to one of the more important parts of it.

 

"The lovely couple have written their own vows. Her Majesty, Elizabeth Hearts will begin," He and the whole rest of the room turned their attention to Lizzie.

 

Lizzie shook for a second to try and stop her impending tears. She settled herself only for the tears to fall.

 

When, she began to recite the vows she and Kitty had come up with, "I choose you, Katherine, my Kitty. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms….T-To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, a fellow ruler and most importantly an equal. We are whole on our own, we do not require completion with the help of anyone or anything. But, we are lucky that we complement each other and have gone on to make a wonderful pair thus far. May we have many adventures and grow old together."

 

More tears poured from Lizzie's emerald eyes. She hoped that everyone would be able to hear Kitty over her gross sobbing. She had no idea that this day would end up being filled with so much ugly crying out of joy.

 

That was quite the new sensation. Either way, she had time to dwell on that later.

 

Kitty reached over and gripped Lizzie's hands tightly, "I-I choose you, Elizabeth, my Lizzie. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms, to be joy to your heat and food for your soul…To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. Heh, I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, a fellow ruler and most importantly an equal. We are whole on our own. We do not require completion with the help of anyone or anything. But, we are lucky that we complement each other and have gone on to make a wonderful pair thus far. May we have many adventures and grow old together."

 

Giles quickly ran through the exchanging of rings and skipped to the next most anticipated part of the ceremony.

 

"Do you, Elizabeth Hearts take Katherine Cheshire as your lawfully wedded wife and fellow queen of this land?"

 

"I do!" Lizzie exclaimed through more tears.

 

"Do you, Katherine Cheshire take Elizabeth Hearts as your lawfully wedded wife and fellow queen of this land?"

 

"You bet!" Kitty smiled her signature Cheshire smile through tears that mirrored Lizzie's.

 

"Brides, you may kiss one another," Giles slammed his officiant book shut and allowed the couple's kiss to take center stage.

 

While Kitty was usually the dominant one, she gave Lizzie the chance to dive in for the kiss first and allowed her bride to dip her in the process. Surely, this was going to be all over the MirrorNet for a week at least and, Kitty wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Love was love and all fairytales and myths alike had the right to have it.

 

* * *

 

 

"You saw it here first, folks!" Blondie Lockes spoke into her microphone, "Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Cheshire married in a ceremony for the ages. If you're just tuning in now, you may have missed the live stream. But, not to worry. You can watch it almost anywhere on the MirrorNet including our website. And, if that's not enough, we'll be playing the wedding footage on repeat for the rest of the night. Let's wish the beautiful queens of Wonderland well as they head off on their honeymoon to Puerto-story-co. I'm Blondie Lockes, goodnight and may you all find a love as pure as that between Lizzie and Kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> Really just had fun with this while making the editing smoother; at the end there Blondie is busy speaking in one breath, ha.


End file.
